Small Supernatural World
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Seth has been hiding a secret from the Authority, however due to a plan, he couldn't tell the Authority. However, since the plan didn't involve telling Dean and Roman, he decides to tell them his secret. He's not sure if they will believe him, but it's worth a shot. Takes place during the split of the Shield. One-shot.


A/N: This may seem _odd._ I apologize.

* * *

Seth felt a little sick to his stomach and had some bits of in pain in his joints. The pain and nausea started happening after… _it_ happened. He wished that it didn't happen that way, but he was told that it was all part of a _plan_.

 _This plan is stupid,_ Seth thought.

The deep gravelly voice snapped back, **shut up. I'm planning here.**

Seth wasn't sure why he couldn't tell his friends or ex-friends, whatever they are, about this secret.

 **It's planned this way,** the gravelly voice replied. Seth flinched and was glad that no one was around.

 **Kane was onto us,** the gravelly voice said. **He needed to get out of the picture, at least for a while. J and J needed to get out before they figure it out. Triple H and Stephanie can't know.**

Seth started to miss the blond streak in his hair, but it was all part of the _plan_. That plan where he had to hurt people that he cared about, emotionally and psychically. Kane was onto him when…he couldn't think about it now.

Seth and Roman didn't believe that the supernatural world was real, until Dean had told them about his 'secret life'. They had thought that Kane and Undertaker were gimmicks, but now they believed.

He was considering going back to the hotel room, but he decided to let his stomach settle, in case sitting up caused him to throw up.

Seth was feeling really tired lately, but he guessed it has to do with the current issue at hand. If Triple H and Stephanie needed him, they'll send out a search party to look for him.

He exhaled and closed his eyes, hopefully to get in a few minutes of sleep. After about a minute, the door opened. If he looked asleep, would the person leave?

"He looks dead to me," a familiar voice said.

 _They don't know the half of it,_ Seth thought.

"Then why did he die in our locker room?" The other familiar voice asked. They sounded amused and Seth felt the familiar pang of wanting to be with his brothers again.

"I've always wanted to be cremated, not buried in a casket," Seth replied. The thought of decaying gave him the shivers of disgust.

 **Wimp.** The gravelly voice replied and Seth nearly winced. He was getting better at hiding those.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm okay," Seth lied.

Dean spoke up, "Then why do you look like you're in pain? And going to throw up?"

"It's none of your business," Seth replied. That stung a lot.

 **Brothers fight all the time. Look at me and Kane,** the voice said.

 _You want me to bury them in a Buried Alive match?_ Seth thought confused.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Roman asked, eyeing Seth weirdly.

 _Fuck it all, I'm telling them._ Seth thought and shook his head. "No, I'm not."

Dean looked stunned. "You're pregnant?" Roman and Seth just looked at him weirdly.

"That's highly impossible. Unless there's some weird scientific and alien shit going down," Seth replied. " _No!_ "

Roman looked at Dean, "That's your first thought?" Dean shrugged and Roman rolled his eyes.

Dean got impatient, "Then what's wrong?"

"I turn into Undertaker," Seth said.

"I knew it!" Dean shouted and punched Roman on the shoulder. "You owe me one hundred bucks!" Roman paid him the money.

"What?" Seth deadpanned as he looked at the two.

"Dean bet me a hundred dollars that you turn into the Undertaker," Roman said. "Do you?"

"Yes." Seth replied, feeling better for telling someone.

"So, you're not pregnant?" Dean replied, eyeing Seth warily.

The Undertake growled at Dean and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Why did you posses Seth?" Roman asked, curious. This was new.

 _GONG!_

Dean and Roman looked at each other, as if wondering if the other had heard the distant gong.

They looked back to Seth, but the Undertaker was in Seth's place.

"I wanted revenge on Brock Lesnar for ending my streak. I realized that I needed a young body to exact my revenge. I possessed Seth and I needed to get used to the body, which I did in a safe environment, with you guys. I decided to move up to get the title, because I knew Brock wanted to get the title," Undertaker explained.

Roman and Dean looked at each other. Dean arched an eyebrow and looked at the older man.

Undertaker continued. "I decided to embarrass Brock at Wrestlemania 31, at the same event that he ended my Streak."

"You were fighting Bray Wyatt at the time," Dean pointed out.

"That's why I used Seth's body to get the belt," Undertaker continued. "He had more energy at the time. I decided Summerslam was going to be the final showdown. I managed to get Seth to slip in hints to get Brock Lesnar to return, so I can make an appearance at Battleground."

"Why get rid of Kane?" Roman asked.

"Kane started to realize that I had possessed Seth," Undertaker said. "He might have blown the entire thing open. Noble and Mercury were getting a little too close to the secret, so they had to go before they blow the thing open too."

"Okay," Dean said. The Undertaker left and Seth walked in the locker room.

"Well, that's not weird at all," Roman replied.

"I don't know what's weirder. Undertaker possessing me or Dean being Jack Frost?" Seth replied and they looked at him.

"I think you turning into a dead man is weirder than Dean being Jack Frost," Roman said. He looked at Dean, who was leaning against the wall and holding a blue crystal.

Dean didn't look up. "Only part time. It's summer and my little cousin helps too."

"He has a point there," Roman said.

"At least you're not pregnant," Dean replied. Roman and Seth looked at him.

Seth was exasperated, "Really? Why was that your first thought?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Does this mean that we're cool now?"

"I need someone else to throw snowballs at while I pass the time, so sure." Dean said and shrugged. Roman just glared at Dean.

Seth looked at Roman, "How about you?"

"I need someone else to put up with Dean, so sure." Roman said and looked at Seth, "As long as you don't turn into Undertaker by night."

* * *

A/N: I got the whole Seth is Undertaker theory from a website and decided to write it out because I thought it was hilarious. I got Dean being Jack Frost because I thought it explained why Roman and Dean weren't freaking out once Seth mentioned that he turns into Undertaker.

Roman and Seth were the normal ones.


End file.
